


A  Bird on a Spit in the Sky

by synteis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: Zagreus is caught between two very different people in the most delicious way possible.
Relationships: Megaera & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	A  Bird on a Spit in the Sky

It's not the first time they've done this.

It's become a bit of a speciality, something Zagreus thinks of as a treat though he has no idea how Than and Meg see it. Perhaps as an enjoyable extension of their good working relationship.

A lick of pain strikes his already warmed shoulder.

"Seems someone's thinking too much." Meg's voice is deliciously cruel and cutting in these moments and Zagreus squirms in spite of himself.

He's not tied, not this time, although he enjoys such things immensely. No, Meg had said that she wanted to see how well he could behave himself under her tender caresses and so all he has are rings of iron to cling to. The moment he lets go the scene will stop, the last thing Zagreus wants.

A trio of strikes, front-handed and then back-handed and front again. Meg's backstroke is the most painful of all and Zagreus cries out under his breath, conscious of the busy lounge opposite his room but unable to hold it back completely. She makes every part of him yearn towards her.

The crack of the bullwhip sounds and Zagreus tenses in spite of himself, clutching to his rings but then, nothing. It doesn't make contact. In its place is a simple puff of air that makes him shiver all the more.

"I wouldn't worry, Megaera. I'm certain that under your careful hands, he'll stop thinking much of anything soon enough."

Than's voice is rich and deep. The room is perceptibly cooler by his presence and Zagreus himself is completely nude but he doesn't mind the chill. It's as familiar as he imagines his own red-blooded heat must be to Thanatos.

Meg's laughter fills the room and she progresses down and across Zagreus's back, never staying in one spot for too long, keeping him eternally guessing until his back feels as hot and flowing as the Phlegethon.

The handle of her whip lifts his chin up from underneath and he does his best to follow her cue in a graceful manner. The whip continues its journey and Zagreus second-guesses what she is asking of him for a moment.

"I want you to turn around, Zagreus." She plays at mocking him as she always does now when they face each other in battle. It makes him shudder for her heavy, knowing hand then. In this situation, he is helpless. "Don't even think of letting your hands go."

All Zagreus can do is nod, at once grateful that she is done with his back and at the same time, missing her touch already. How is it that Megaera can bring out so much in him until he is left little more than a vessel for the sensations she inspires?

The manoeuvre is a touch difficult because his back is a wall of cuts and just-forming bruises and yet it lights a fire in Zagreus. He spends some extra moments moving through the pain and the tug of it.

Megaera tsks at him but does not punish him for that particular indiscretion and Zagreus doesn't push it. Some nights he is harder for her to tame but mostly his eagerness for her touch wins out.

Now she uses the handle of the whip to spread his legs wider so that his toes point outwards, exposing Zagreus's vulnerable inner thighs as well as his genitals. He shudders in his bonds, his arms crossed and his fingers striking spear points into his flesh, doing his all to not close his legs or to bring down his hands to protect himself. Another part of him wants to press his hips forwards, exposing himself even further.

The mind is a strange thing. He knows he will enjoy this just as he enjoyed the earlier slap. The pain, the submission, the edges of humiliation. But waiting for that moment of contact brings to the forefront the situation he has entered into. His body initiatively seeks to protect itself. He jumps from point to point as though it were an Inferno-Bomber until all he can do is close his eyes. He trusts Meg after all. It's not like out there where any cut could be the last of a run. She is in control here and so she will hurt him as much as he wishes and taking that pain for her will fill be a pleasure and also a gift.

"Please, Meg." What even is he begging for? Perhaps he begs for the end of questions. "Take my mouth and fill it, take my mind and empty the thoughts from it, take my body and use it for whatever you'd like just please take me, take me, take me–"

Meg's low chuckle helps none of it (and yet he feels wetness seeping from him as it always does) and Thanatos joins in, each whispering into his ear, Thanatos's touch tender and cool and Megaera's sharp with pointed nails.

His words slur away from him and fail beneath their combined efforts until all he can make are vague inhuman sounds.

The world beyond their touch does not exist, there is only a hand twisting sharp at his nipple while a mouth tenderly sucks. There is only the grind of a foot against him while a tongue traces his ear. A hand in his hair urging him hard into a welcoming mouth. He is pulled between them until he is only a gatepost, twisted up into a knot that cannot be unravelled, a string spun so tight even the Fates could not cut it (and yet he blasphemes in this state and hopes that they will not hold it against him). His inner thighs hurt and his junk is pinched and hit and always he yearns for more. They stretch him wide and stroke him gently and what can he do but exist here?

He is theirs fully and utterly. What even is his name? What other purpose has he? Is there a world beyond that which they create?

He falls in spite of himself, unknowing that he was at a precipice until they pushed him off it and he was falling to perhaps his doom or to his salvation.

***

He comes back to himself slowly. Somewhere far away there is quiet talking about something he does not pay attention to. He's in bed, Thanatos curled around him. Through parted eyes, he sees Megaera laying on the divan. Beneath the chatting are smooth rhythmic sounds as she cleans and oils her tools of pain. Work and thus gossip is usually the subject of conversation and their partner doubts that this time is any different. Beneath himself is Thanatos's cool body and a hardness that he cannot help but yearn for even after the beating he has taken.

He grinds down on it, not wanting to say the words. Thanatos lets him for an amount of time that makes the man pout but at last, he is lowered, slickened by their earlier ministrations onto that which he craves and he rocks against the cool, hard chest as their words thread among him. Moving too much hurts and so he doesn't and Thanatos doesn't seem to mind.

Eventually, the man raises his mouth for a kiss and is given that gift. He sinks into it as easily as his body did to Thanatos's cock.

Their partner, whose name might be Zagreus, grinds down some more, squeezing and pulsing around Thanatos until at last Thanatos gasps and begins to thrust into Zagreus, chasing his own pleasure. Zagreus is well past that point himself but the process is deeply satisfying and he manages more than enough satisfaction of his own before he is gently lifted and allowed to settle again into Than's chest.

Zagreus closes his eyes once again, ready to drift off only to squeeze them like flints, hard enough that a fire almost starts.

The unmistakable warmth of a wet towel, cleaning him up. It seems that Zagreus will not be going back to napping after all. He sighs.

Than begins on the places where red blood erupted from Zagreus's skin. They feel different without the high that runs through him when Meg works him over. Almost like when the gods of Olympus give him a boon. Now the remnants are sharp with a simpler ache.

Zagreus peeks again and sure enough, a finger has trailed through the last of them and is popped into Thanatos's mouth. Weirdo, he thinks fondly. Every god, Chthonic and Olympian, it seems is obsessed with his blood. Eventually, after Thanatos has helped himself to his treat, the towel continues down between his legs and then a fresh one for his face.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Zag? You'd think I'd just expect it by this point."

Zagreus hums and lifts his chin towards Meg.

"Yes, the two of you love to egg each other on, I am aware. And I certainly can't complain about the results," Thanatos continues. His thumb brushes the other cheekbone where Megaera's hand had made contact. "Nor can I pretend that this look doesn't suit you."

"Just like our Zagreus to find two people with such different yet complimentary tastes, don't you think, Thanatos," is Meg's offering. She leans back further against his furniture.

"Zagreus does have a knack for bringing people together."

"That goes without saying." Meg's smirking now. 

Zagreus grumbles, crossing his arms. To think of how often he fantasized of this moment. His partners blow out his brains when they work together, he got that right. What he failed to fantasize about was that they'd gang up on him about other manners too.

"We can see your smile, Zag." Thanatos has moved on to rubbing ointment against the worst of the cuts. Pointless for gods except for how it makes Zagreus feel small and warm.

Just typical. His smile grows bigger.

By the end of the process, Zagreus feels human enough to drag Thanatos's hand to his hair so that he'll pet him which he duly does. He hums as the discussion of Ares's latest round of correspondence with Nyx begins once more and even lets out a laugh as Meg reaches the end of the story.

"It seems you've returned to us," says Megaera.

"Do you want some water," offers Thanatos, "or one of your bottles of Ambrosia?"

Sneaky Than, not offering him a choice on whether he drinks, only on the beverage itself.

"A bit of water first and then maybe some Ambrosia. It'll be too much otherwise."

Thanatos hums but it's Meg who goes to fetch it.

Zagreus sits up a little more, stretching gently. "You know, I feel positively spoiled by you two."

He kindly pretends he doesn't see the blush on Meg's cheeks or the way Thanatos looks away (and undoubtedly wishes to poof away).

There are words on the tip of his tongue, heavy and true. But he shakes his head and lets them back into his heart.

"Thank you for the water," he says instead. "Now what you two should have heard is what Aphrodite said when _she_ heard that–"

And their conversation continues through the night.

***

Nyx slowly returns to her corner in the hall from the western, glad for the warning her children gave her. She pulls a blossom from her hair and a jewel-encrusted ring which has mysteriously ended up in her pocket and smiles. Perhaps it is for the best that Zagreus's too curious eyes were suitably distracted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from the Hades kinkmeme on Dreamworth for: "Meg brings the whips and pain, and Than provides sexy aftercare."
> 
> \--
> 
> So grateful that we've now got an awesome kinkmeme and I really encourage people to check it out! Since I wrote this in one go there totally may be some spelling/grammar/homonymes that grammarly didn't catch. If you do or if you have any concrit, I'm the type of author who totally welcomes that ^_^


End file.
